Holly Night's Fright
by jimelization
Summary: Aiden is staying with his nanny Alyssa on the night before Christmas, when they become the target of a homicidal maniac dressed like Santa Claus... Alyssa OC


_**Hello everyone, **_

_**And Merry Christmas! Hohoho! This is a Christmas fic. Which I wrote last night remembering a scene in a film I watched some months ago…**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**Jimelization **_

"Okay, nigh male!"- Alyssa said, while tucking nine year old Aiden.

"Night, Alyssa."- he yawned.

Alyssa smiled, she had big glamorous, dark hair, and she was dressed in elegant black trousers and a nice woolen vest, she had green eyes and she was in her late 70s, although she looked much younger. She was staying with Aiden, because his parents were out town. Aiden's brother and sister, were staying with their aunt Delia, and because Aiden couldn't stay alone for two days, Alyssa was called to take care of him.

"Are mom and dad, coming home for Christmas?"-he asked buzzed.

"Of, course they are! Now you go to sleep, because it's getting late!"-Alyssa said, and reduced the lights.

"Night, darling."-Alyssa whispered, and silently closed the door behind her.

"Night…"-Aiden mumbled drifting in sleep.

Alyssa got down the staircase, and she went in the living room. She turned the radio on, and prepared, for a relaxing night with old Christmas songs. Alyssa was just turning the fire in the fireplace, when suddenly, _**,,Let it snow"**_ was interrupted by a news report.

"_We interrupt this program, for an important announcement."-the speaker said. "Tonight from ,,Mercy" hospital, a dangerous maniac has escaped, about seventy years, somewhere six feet tall, dark complexion, and most probably, wearing a Santa costume. We urge the residents of Grandview and the region, to pay particular attention, and inform the police for everything they hear or see, for their own safety."_

As the man stopped talking, the songs began to play again. Alyssa flinched, and quickly stood up to lock all the locks of the entrance door. When she did that, she went to the window to examine the neighborhood. It was snowing, the streets were desolated…but suddenly she could hear a bell…and only reflexes saved her, from the sigh of Santa Claus, who was now peeking in the houses living room. Alyssa had squatted under the window, literally seconds, before the stranger stacked to the glass. The frightened woman could feel that he was looking at the house. Just then she realized that the maniac was trying to get in- the door handle was strongly pressed from the outside. Alyssa stayed on the floor for a few seconds, pondering frantically. She knew that she had to get Aiden and escape with him, the maniac couldn't get in anyway…but then her face was flashed with terrible fear, she stood up and ran as fast as she could, remembering for the back door… it was opened…the maniac was heading to it, but Alyssa was faster. She slammed it in his face, just when he shoot his hands through the bars to her neck. She let out a scream, but after all managed to push the sinewy hands away, and put the padlock on. Alyssa ran in the living room, again and began to pull the curtains and blinds of the windows.

"Damn it!"-she cursed the cornice, which curtains couldn't to be pulled.

Alyssa tried to pull them by force, but they were stuck.

For a very moment, the maniac, stacked his face on the window giving the woman a crank glance.

Terrified Alyssa got the blanket from the couch and hanged it, instead of the curtains. Meanwhile Christmas songs were continuing on the program.

Alyssa wiped the cold sweat, off her forehead. She knew she had to call the police, so she ran to the hallway, and started to search for her mobile, in her handbag, but it wasn't there.

"Damn it!"-Alyssa cursed again, in a thin voice.

"Kitchen."-she remembered. The kitchen's phone was hooked above the bin, and once Alyssa reached it, she could call.

She had just put the handset to her ear, when something made her gasp.

"It's not working."-she realized aghast.

Alyssa pulled the blinds of the kitchen windows too, and then threw the tablecloth on the entrance door, heading to Aiden's bedroom. When she saw him sleeping , Alyssa felt better. She silently got the key, and locked the door, to be safe.

After that, she ran in Jim and Melinda's bedroom, and got the phone on the nightstand.

"He may have found the power of the kitchen phone, but this one has its own battery."-Alyssa whispered jauntily.

"_Currently you're not connected to a network, please check if you're device is adapted and try again later." _The female voice of the operator announced.

Alyssa was shocked. The maniac was smarter than he seemed.

"Now we're in trouble."-she murmured. 

She quickly stood up, and started to search for another device that could help. Soon she had rummaged the whole house, tired she walked back in the kitchen, hoping that they could make it till the morning.

"_When the sun shines, somebody will find him, and return him back to the insane asylum."-_one part of her soothed. But another part of her screamed:_,, Are you mad to leave this man haunting the house? You saw what he did whit the telephones, that means that he's determined in his goals!"_

Suddenly Alyssa heard something, she got in the hallway with sinking heart, and found the door opened, and the wind blowing the tablecloth.

"Oh, no."-she whispered. He had found the spare key under the pot. Just then she saw the bell.

Alyssa pulled back. There was an eerie silence. With a roar the maniac entered the house. Alyssa screamed and ran to the living room. With amazing speed, for his appearance he followed her. Alyssa pushed a vase on her way to the fireplace, but the maniac jumped over it, and caught her neck. Alyssa yelled terrified, choking she reached a rye next to the fireplace, and socked the attacker in his face. He released her with a shout, and Alyssa was just going to exit the room, when he used his long hands and caught her ankle, pulling her back. There was a struggle of life and death. Alyssa who was athletic, fast and strong, faced difficulties with the fight with the maniac, and that's why she could tell that he had trained industriously. After all, when they were at the staircase already, the woman managed to push him away. He fell back and hit his shoulder in the handrail. Alyssa headed to Aiden's room in full speed, she unlocked, got in, and locked back.

"Aiden! Darling quickly put some warm clothes on!" she ordered him.

Aiden woke up, and winked several times.

"What's happening?"

"Quickly Aiden, there's no time to lose!"-Alyssa cried, and began to tie all sheets, in a big rope.

Aiden didn't understand, but when he saw how scared Alyssa was, he immediately stood up to do what she said. She was his idol, and when she was that scared, that meant that things were terrible.

They heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Who's that?"-Aiden asked aghast.

"Don't stop, Aiden get dressed!"-Alyssa screamed in despair.

She opened the window and threw the rope's end. The other one, she tied in a healthy bowline knot to the bed.

"Quickly, Aiden, you should walk down this rope, like you did in the park last week!"-Alyssa said.

"But this one, is higher…"-Aiden objected.

"Darling if you don't do it, the burglar will get us."-Alyssa cried. " C'mon I know you can."- she encouraged him.

Meanwhile the maniac started hitting the door.

Aiden took a deep breath, and just two minutes later he was in the yard.

"Excellent!"- Alyssa approved.

The door collapsed on the ground and the maniac was in the room.

"Alyssa!"- Aiden shouted frightened.

The maniac roared and with outstretched hands ran against her.

Alyssa frantically looked around the room, and her eyes stopped on the baseball bat on the other side of the bed. She reached, just when the man caught her hand. Alyssa punched him in the stomach, and then in the head. He fell on the ground, and Alyssa, fast as a lightning, came down the sheets, and landed next to Aiden.

"Ran , Aiden!"-she shouted.

She caught his hand and together they started running across the street.

"Alyssa look, the burglar is in the yard already!"-Aiden shouted.

She looked over her shoulder, and understood, that the kid was wright. Although he was hit several times, he was quickly approaching them.

Alyssa knew that they have no chance, the maniac was a man, he was younger, as they could see really fast, and Alyssa had a child with her. Plus the running was the only discipline that she hadn't taken with honors, when she was a student. Their only hope was to meet help, from the neighbors. Just then Alyssa saw a house with a ladder leading to the roof…

"Aiden, see that house, to the roof!"-Alyssa screamed.

"HELP!"-she screamed. "CALL THE POLICE!"

Aiden started to climb up the ladder, while Alyssa picked some rocks from the ground, and threw them at the door. Then she followed Aiden. The lights of the house were lighted. The maniac started to climb after them, but Alyssa was already at the roof. She began to push the ladder…it didn't move, she tried again this time harder…the maniac was almost next to them, on her third attempt, Alyssa finally pushed the ladder down, the maniac yelled angrily and desperately, and he collapsed down with the ladder on him. Finally he was prostrate and rigid. Soon police cars were all over the neighborhood, Alyssa and Aiden were removed from the roof, and took to the police station, where Alyssa testified, the neighbor was a witness, but Alyssa refused the prosecution. The maniac was alive in ,,Mercy" hospital again, with a serious crime, but because he was insane, he wouldn't go to jail. Alyssa was praised several times, and Aiden drank hot chocolate… later when a police car rode Alyssa, Aiden and the neighbor to their houses it was already 4:00 AM.

"It was actually a fun."-Aiden said.

"Yes, maybe, now."-Alyssa smiled.

"After all, this was an extreme Christmas…"-Aiden pondered aloud.

"Ohoho, Aiden darling, Christmas is just starting!"-Alyssa chuckled. 

The car was driving down the street, it was snowing, everything was just fine.


End file.
